1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to methods for document assembly and docketing. More specifically, the present invention relates to on-line document assembly and docketing.
2. Statement of the Problem
Many businesses use form documents (i.e., documents having xe2x80x9cboiler-platexe2x80x9d language that are subsequently filled in with task-specific language to produce a complete document). Form documents are popular with businesses. Computers allow form documents to be readily produced, edited, and transmitted or printed. Law firms (including corporate legal departments), real estate firms, and insurance companies often use form documents in litigation (e.g., Complaint, Answer, etc.), real estate closings (e.g., contract, inspection, appraisal, etc.), and claim handling (e.g., claim, inspection, appraisal, etc.), respectively. Litigation and other deadline-driven document production (e.g., worker compensation claim handling, real estate transactions, insurance claim handling, etc.) additionally require the firm to maintain a docket or calendar to record the date each document is due (i.e., filing date, response date, etc.).
Form documents are readily available in both printed and electronic form (e.g., ADOBE .pdf, Microsoft WORD, etc.). Similarly, legal document generating software is conventionally available (e.g., Corel HOTDOCS, etc.), as are software packages for maintaining a docket. However, the prior art does not provide an online method (i.e., an application server provider) for assembling a document and delivering over a computer network the assembled document corresponding to a calculated deadline recorded in a docket for specific cases.
A need exists to provide an online document assembly and docketing (or calendaring) method wherein the document and docket (or calendar) are tailored to the area of practice, jurisdiction, type of case, and attorney or agent.
A need also exists to deliver over a computer network an assembled document corresponding to a deadline recorded in a docket (or calendar).
A need also exists to permit a user to update case information (e.g., add a party, to change deadlines, etc.) and to update the docket to reflect changes.
A further need exists to preserve attorney work product and confidential information while working online.
1. Solution to the Problem.
The present invention provides a solution to the above problem by providing a method to calculate deadlines associated with a docket and assemble a document and deliver an assembled document corresponding to the deadline with a reminder over a computer network to a user workstation (i.e., using an application server provider). Hence, the incidence of malpractice is reduced (e.g., by having an independent source of procedural reminders and less opportunity for drafting errors), efficiency is increased, and the documents and docket are available for remote access. The assembled document and docket are tailored to the area of practice, jurisdiction, type of case, and attorney or agent. In addition, the user can update the case information (e.g., add a party, change deadlines, etc.) and update the docket to reflect changes to the proceedings. Preferably, the Internet and conventional web pages are used so that special software is not needed to use the method of the present invention. Additionally, attorney work product and confidential information is preserved while working online by transmitting only publicly available data and/or using encryption software.
2. Summary.
The present invention discloses an online document assembly and docketing method using a user workstation interconnected over a network backbone to a website (i.e., an application server provider). First, a new user is registered at the user workstation by receiving identification information at the website and storing the received identification information in a user table. Once registered, the user inputs identification information at the user workstation which is received at the website. In one embodiment, the user can update the identification information. Case data or information, including verification data, caption and certification data, and at least one trigger date is then received at the website from the user workstation over the network backbone and stored at the website in a case table corresponding to the identification information. An assembled document is generated by accessing a form document from the form table at the website and inserting the stored case data into a form document. Optionally the user can preview the assembled document at the user workstation. The assembled document is then delivered to the user workstation over the network backbone.
The present invention also discloses an online docketing and reminder method using the user workstation interconnected over the network backbone to the website. A docket having at least one critical date and a notification date is generated at the website and stored in the case table. At regular intervals, a computer system at the website automatically queries the notification field for the existing notification date and compares the existing notification date to today""s date. A reminder is then generated when the existing notification date is today""s date and sent with an assembled document to the user workstation over the network backbone from the website.